


The End

by Mister_Spock



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Death Fic, Gen, Regret, Sadness, blame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 14:17:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10641606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mister_Spock/pseuds/Mister_Spock
Summary: His time is up.Complete.





	

He wanted to reach for the communicator, call for Jim. He should be here, but he did not think moving his hands would be wise. 

The grip he had on the artery that was sliced open, forcing McCoy's precious blood out of his body and onto the ground around them, was all that was keeping the ship's doctor alive. Yet even as he held on, he knew there was only so long he could do this before the lack of blood flowing around the body would cause as much damage. Bleed out, or die with the Vulcan prolonging it. 

"I shall call the Captain," Spock said but not moving his hands to do so. 

"No. I... I don't...." McCoy's words were slow and laboured. "I don't want... him to see..... like this...." he let out a deep breath, eyes fluttered shut with the effort. 

"I do not know what to do," Spock admitted. If things had been reversed the doctor would have been able to tend to him. 

"Nothin' t'do," McCoy admitted. "Tell Jim.... I-" A cough cut his words off and he was struggling to breath for a few moments. Blood trickled from his lips. 

"I can not let you suffer any longer, Doctor."

"No! You.... have to tell Jim...." He started to cough again. Once the coughs had calmed, Spock moved his hand to McCoy's face. He touched him without initiating a meld, asking without words. McCoy locked eyes with him and let his approval be known through the simple look in his eyes.  
Spock ignored the slick blood covering his fingers as he touched the meld points.

Pain was the first thing that Spock encountered and he calmed it as much as he could. There was a desperation in McCoy's mind. In his mind, he was grabbing at Spock, a desperate plea to be heard. 'Please, please, please' repeated.  
'Just think about what you want Jim to feel. Words often mean little at such a time, Leonard.' Spock told him through the meld. Through the remnants of pain and slight panic, he suddenly felt an overwhelming warmth. McCoy's deep regard and friendship with Jim was laid bare for Spock to feel, to experience. He almost felt overwhelmed, giddy with the love he found there, but he stopped himself.  
This was not for him, he reminded himself.  
He was merely here to help McCoy was relay his message to Jim, something he wouldn't be able to do without assistance due to his weakened state.  
'No, no...you have to know.....' McCoy started to think, tried to communicate with Spock before Spock gasped and pulled away, breaking the meld.

"Spock?" a voice called, loud and close and it took Spock a few moments to respond to it. He looked to where it originated. Jim was beside him, holding onto Spock's with both arms, gripping his shoulders. Spock moved his hand to meld with Jim almost without thinking but the sight of the bright red fingers stopped him and it took a moment to realise that it wasn't Jim that pulled Spock from McCoy's mind, it was McCoy's mind shutting down. Kirk grabbed Spock's arm than hung loosely in the air, reaching but not touching, lost now and eased it down. 

"You can let go now, Commander." A nurse instructed, trying to ease the one hand Spock had still gripping at McCoy's fatal wound. He moved stiff fingers from the artery.  
Spock looked at Kirk, he should be upset. But he could not tell if he was crying or not. 

'He let him die' he heard. Kirk was still touching him. His thoughts were bleeding through from the pain of loss and Spock's sudden exit from McCoy had damaged his own shields. His ability to think clearly was questionable. 

He sharply pulled his hand away from Kirk. The hurt look on his face, aimed at Kirk making it clear enough that his thoughts had been heard. 

Kirk, through the grief, closed his eyes in regret. "I'm sorry," he mumbled. 

"I grieve with thee," Spock said as he stood on unsteady legs before moving quickly away.


End file.
